


Day 10 - With Animal Ears

by AislinMarue



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge - Science Boyfriends - Bruce Banner/Tony Stark [10]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Incredible Hulk - All Media Types
Genre: Bruce Banner is a sass master, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Science Boyfriends, Science Bros, Stanner, Tony Stark is a dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 12:50:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6195766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AislinMarue/pseuds/AislinMarue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce wasn't going to ask. Until he did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 10 - With Animal Ears

**Author's Note:**

> I needed some Science Boyfriends humor today so here you go. Enjoy!

For the life of him, he couldn't understand why. But Tony Stark was walking around wearing a pair of cat ears. 

After all their time together, Bruce had long since given up trying to figure out the billionaire. There were some things that science in all its infinite glory just could not explain and Tony Stark’s mind was one of them. Bruce was content to let it remain one of the great mysteries of the universe. 

Tony showed up in the lab that morning with a pair of black cat ears on his head. Bruce could admit he'd stared for a minute, gaping slightly. Tony didn't mention the ears and just started talking about their latest project like he showed up every day with an extra set of ears on his head that belonged to a completely different species. Well, if Tony didn't want to mention them, Bruce didn't feel the need to. Until around mid afternoon when he found the suspense was too much. 

“All right. I've tried not to bring it up all day, but I gotta ask. Why are you walking around with cat ears on your head?” Bruce finally asked after he had entered in the latest results of their experiment into the computer he was seated in front of.

Tony looked over and grinned like Bruce had finally done exactly what he wanted. “Because I'm feeling catty and you're purrfect for me.”

Bruce stared. And then he stared some more. Finally, he managed to speak though he couldn't stop the incredulous laugh that escaped. “You've been going around all day with those things just waiting for me to ask about them so you could give me that cheesy line?”

“Yep.” Tony nodded like that wasn't the strangest thing he'd ever done. Bruce could attest that it actually wasn't. 

“You are such a dork.” Bruce laughed again and shook his head. 

“Whatever. You liked it. Don't try to tell me otherwise, Banner.” Tony waved him off and finally removed the cat ears.

“How long did it take you to come up with that?” Bruce asked as he shutdown his computer. 

“Just came to me last night after you fell asleep. I had YouTube up and was watching cat videos. Isn't that right, JARVIS?”

The AI’s voice replied seconds later. “Indeed, sir. Fifty-two videos in total. One of them half a dozen times.”

Tony scowled. “I didn't need that much detail, J.”

“Apologies, sir.” JARVIS went silent. 

Bruce shook his head, chuckling. “All right. I'm starving. Let's go get some dinner. Kitten.” He smirked as he headed out of the lab. He could hear Tony following. 

“Kitten? Really?” Tony fell into step beside him. 

“You go out of your way to make a bad joke for me, the least I can do is remind you of it every chance I get.” Bruce shrugged as he stepped onto the elevator in the hallway. He arched a brow as Tony got on. “Do you need to use the litter box before we head to the kitchen?”

“That's not funny, Bruce.” 

“I thought it was purrfect.” He smirked. 

Tony facepalmed as the elevator doors closed.


End file.
